The Fox and the Hound: Officially Mates
by RR578118
Summary: Todd never knew the meaning of love until he met Faolan. The two are inseparable once they become mates, but with the mounting dangers, of more and more hunters in the forest, Todd and Faolan's lives may be in danger. This is a romantic drama by the author of the erotic romance Bagheera and Shere Khan: In the Jungle.
1. Chapter 1

Todd's duck hurt. He didn't know why. Of course any average fox would have seen enough to know that to stop the pain, you just have to stick it in a vixen's genitals,but Todd was not the average fox.

As Todd wandered the forest in search of food he came upon another fox, who was roughly his age. Todd was intrigued by the large red member protruding from the stranger's sheath.

Before Todd even took a step forward the stranger turned to him.

"I could hear you coming from a mile away, trying being more stealthy next time."

Todd laughed, knowing exactly what the stranger was talking about.

"What's your name stranger?" Todd asked.

"I'm Faolan, and what's your name."

"Todd."

Faolan glanced at Todd, and Todd returned his gaze.

"That's a big dick you got there." Todd said.

Faolan raised his eyebrows, but blew the outrageous comment off.

"Thank you, your's looks nice too." He replied with a smile.

"Listen mine's been hurting, you wouldn't know what to do would you?" Todd asked.

Faolan keeled over laughing Todd was invigorated as he saw the other male's cock shoot up as he hit the ground. Todd couldn't help himself he quickly ran up to Faolan and in the commotion licked the Fox's shaft.

Faolan stopped laughing and Todd sensing Faolan didn't want him backed away.

"No keep going, it was really good." Faolan said.

Todd approached the male's penis as he lay on the ground. He licked it up and down the shaft with his tongue, but did not do anything more.

Faolan moved a little bit and he let out a small yip of pleasure.

"Put your muzzle around it Todd." Faolan demanded.

Todd did as he was told. Every time he went up and down he tasted Faolan's cock and he liked it. Todd soon forgot about his hurting penis and began to suck harder, as if he could get more flavor. Faolan just simply clenched his teeth and moaned out into the forest.

Todd began to feel small bursts of fluid go into the back of his throat and he swallowed them.

"I'm cumming!" Faolan yelled.

Faolan's seed shot all over Todd's muzzle, but Faolan stopped him from licking it up.

The two males kissed briefly, then parted.

"What should we do now. That was really fun." Todd exclaimed.

Faolan gazed down at his cock, it was erect and covered in his cum.

"There's only one thing we can do. If you're up for it." Faolan said.

"You mean mate? Yeah totally!" Todd replied.

"Todd are you sure?"

"Yes, this is how it was always meant to be. We can be mates forever."

Faolan's dick took over and he mounted Todd.

His cum provided sufficient lubrication for penetration to be made, but before he could get past Todd's tailring the fox pulled out from under him.

"If this is how Fox's mate, shouldn't I go clean myself up first?" Todd asked.

They were still next to each other and Faolan couldn't help, but be taken by Todd's Brown eyes.

"You're probably clean, and even if you aren't I don't care. I love you Todd." Faolan replied.

Todd backed up and raised his tailhole towards Faolan's dick.

"Will it hurt?" Todd asked.

"Just for the first few seconds." Faolan chided as he poked for the Fox's anus.

"Then it will all be pleasure."

Faolan made penetration and slowly pushed his member inside Todd's anus. Todd felt an immense amount of pressure equally divided with pleasure coming from his tailhole. Faolan's cock was was tightly surrounded by Todd's warm anal walls.

"Oh Todd, your so tight!" Faolan cried.

"Is that a good thing?" He yelled in between breaths.

"Yes!" Faolan laughed.

Faolan thrust his cock in all the way until his knot pressed against Todd's anus.

"Do I get to do this to you afterword?" Todd asked.

"Give me a few minutes and sure, why not?"

Faolan began to thrust in and out of Todd's anus. Todd's began to yip with each thrust into his anus.

Faolan began to build up speed.

"Squeeze your tailhole, Todd!"

The fox obeyed again and squeezed his tailring for each deep jab he took in the rear.

"Oh yeah! Like that!" Faolan moaned.

Todd felt nothing, but love for the male on top of him. Just as Faolan had reached his peak speed, Todd ejaculated all over the ground. The fox felt so surreal as his anus gripped itself as hard as it could around Faolan's red cock.

Todd's pleasure hadn't subsided, but he lowered his head to the ground and pushed his claws into the earth as Faolan pushed his knot into the fox. Faolan sprayed his climax into Todd's anus. Faolan flipped his legs off of Todd and got into the tying position.

"How long do we have to wait?" Todd asked as he panted.

"Maybe ten minutes, after that we're officially mates."

"Yes!" Todd exclaimed.

"I love you Todd." Faolan cooed.

"I love you too Faolan." Todd replied.

As more and more of Faolan's seed shot into Todd's anus, he was beginning to feel full.

A few minutes later, when Faolan's knot had shrunk enough so that he could pull out of Todd, the bottom fox felt a rush of liquid eject from his anus. Still he could feel Faolan's seed all over his tailring, but his newfound mate was happy to clean it up.

End of chapter one.

This is in no way connected with the other fox and the hound story I posted a couple of months ago. Faolan own original character, but Copper will play a key part in the storyline. Todd is a character created by T. Mannix (the author of the fox and the hound, look it up) . Thanks for reading and please leave a review, a special thanks to all the fans of my Bagheera x Shere Khan series. This will probably be my next fanfic series, followed by an unknown series later on. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers.

P.S. I am completely open to art made based on this story, I would prefer it stayed digital or didn't become merchandise though.


	2. Chapter 2

The winter was cold. Everyday more and more snow would come. The snowflakes were like little knifes piercing even the thickest of furs. Still Tod and Faolan managed to frolic and hunt all the while slowly freezing. Faolan allowed Tod to mount him and the two mated once again. For Tod his experience was much different. Not only did he notice how tight Faolan's tunnel was, he noticed his warmth, and as he thrusted in and out of his mate's tailhole, he noticed a warmth emanating from both him and his mate. The warmth threatened to take Tod's mind to erotic places. As he pushed his cock in and out of Faolan's warm anus, he couldn't help, but think what had happened the day before.

-yesterday

"Tod come here." Tod cautiously approached the voice that had awoken him from his slumber.

Faolan was not laying next to him, so Tod thought he was out hunting.

"Todddddd, I want you." The voice said, definitely male.

Tod approached a bunch of bushes that stood a few yards a way from his den.

"Faolan?" Tod said into the cool winter air.

"Yes,"

"Faolan, where are you?" Tod asked.

"Lie down on your back."

Tod did as he was told, the cold November snow tickled his fur. His knot was still inflated and he wondered if Faolan would let him fuck him. If Tod didn't dump his load in something soon his knot might deflate and he'd have to wait till next year to fuck his mate.

Faolan burst out of the bushes and on top of Tod. The Fox slowly ran his tongue down the Fox's chest as he moaned his name:

"Faolan, Oh, Faolan!"

Faolan ran his tongue up and down Tod's shaft and then proceeded to get up. Tod followed suit and the two males rubbed against each other romantically until Faolan got behind Tod.

"Are you going to fuck me again, because we can only mate once a year?" Tod asked.

"As much as I want to get inside you, Tod I don't think it's going to happen, but I have a different idea."

Tod raised his eyebrows and spread his hind legs submissevely. His tail rose and Faolan kept his eyes on Tod's entrance.

Faolan started by moving his tongue from Tod's anus to the root of his tail. Faolan did nothing, but move his tongue around, but Tod felt an immense amount of pleasure. Almost, more so then when Faolan had made love to him the other afternoon and they had become mates.

"If only you could see how beautiful it is from back here." Faolan said as he moved his tongue down to Tod's knot and balls, then back up to his tailhole.

"Oh, that, mmm." Tod moaned.

Soon the cold snow was covered in Tod's warm seed.

The two wrestled each other playfully, then began to pick each other's muzzles in unison.

-back to the present

With every bit Tod got out, Faolan's walls seemed to grip tighter. Tod had just successfully mated with Faolan and now he was pulling out.

"Oh, you're so tight." Tod moaned.

"Its okay, it's okay, you were too. Well get used to it, that's what being mates is all about." Faolan replied.

Tod finally slipped his cock out of Faolan, but Faolan stayed put.

"Faolan?" Tod asked.

"Clean me up, my little foxy." He cooed.

It was then Tod noticed the large amount of cum all around Faolan's anus and tail.

Tod followed what Faolan had done before, he moved his tongue all over the other male's anus. Tod began to notice a sweet taste in his mouth as he swallowed the cum he had lapped up.

Faolan was moaning.

"See if you can get your tongue inside me." He cried.

Tod pushed his tongue against Faolan's wet tailring. Tod was purely in love with his mate. He got his tongue in and began to lick the beginnings of Faolan's tunnel, which was still smothered in Tod's seed.

-later

The two foxes gazed out the entrance to their den. The snow had neatly blanketed the ground in white and Tod couldn't make out any footprints, they had planned to go hunting after they mated, but the weather made them change their minds.

Faolan laid his head atop of Tod.

"You know, I never thought I'd find someone."

"What do you mean?" Tod replied.

"I mean I thought I was doomed to walk the world alone. But with you I feel like I truly belong, and I love you Tod."

"I love you too." He replied.

End of Chapter Two

I know so quick right? Don't worry Copper will have a presence in the next chapter or Chapter 4. I'd like to give a heads up though, Copper and Tod will not be having a sexual relationship. I'm not sure if they'll even be friends, seeing as when they were adults in the novel they didn't really see eye to eye. Please review shelf and favorite all you like!


End file.
